L4d: 3 Fight Back
by NightsJudgement
Summary: Three people hunt and kill zombies for vengeance, but what happens when the zombies get smart?
1. Intro

Steve looked out the window of the broken down house. He motioned for Glen and Erin to come over.

"I think they're gone."

Erin looked out the window, lifted up her sniper and shot into a tree. A second later a Hunter fell to the ground.

"Heh, gotta look more carefully hotshot."

'Hotshot' that was Erin's nickname for Steve. He had gotten it two years ago when Steve had tried to show off and take out a room with 2 Boomers and 3 Smokers in it with a Molotov cocktail, but had gotten snagged by a Smoker and got his arm burned in the fire before Glen shot the Smokers tongue.

Steve was 26 years old; it had been 15 years since the zombie apocalypse had started. During the beginning he was separated from his family in a group of people who were running to a safe boat. He hadn't made it onto the boat because when he got to it a large man pushed him out of the way and into the shallow water off the side of the dock.

Erin was 25; it had only been her, her father and her sister who was 5 years older then her, when the apocalypse started. They had lived on a farm. One day Erin's father and sister had gone out to look for help, but never came back. Erin stayed at the farm for a month before she decided to go look for them. She took her fathers tractor and drove to the nearest city, where she met Steve. He had been alone in the deserted city for a few months and had told Erin that no one had come to the city ever since the safe boat had left. So they stayed together for a few months until Glen came.

Glen was 39; he was part of a group of survivors that hunted down zombies and rescued other survivors. One day on their hunt, one of the survivors accidentally shot off his gun, attracting a horde. The group was overrun, Glen only survived by bursting down a door of a nearby house and hiding in a closet. When he came out, the horde had left, and all his survivor friends were dead. Ever since he had traveled from city to city, hunting zombies to get his revenge. He never joined any other survivors, in fear that he would leave them to die only to save himself again. Until, he arrived in a deserted city where he found an 11 year old boy and a 10 year old girl. He took them into his care and promised himself that he would do anything to ensure their survival.

They stayed in the house for the rest of the night, taking look out turns, luckily no zombies came.

When morning arrived, they packed up their gear into their jeep and headed down the streets of the suburbs in Edmonton.

They had started traveling a year after meeting. They traveled from Kingston, Ontario all the way to Edmonton. In between the two city's, Steve, Erin and Glen hunted zombies down for fifteen years, getting vengeance for all those who had been lost. It was a dangerous job, but they hungered revenge, and every time they killed another zombie, all they could want was more.


	2. This is new

"Erin, there's one for ya."

Erin lifted up her silenced pistol and shot three times. The smoker jerked its body three times, then fell down in the middle of the street leaving a cloud of smoke.

"I like it better in the inner-city, there's more cover."

_*PFT PFT!*_

A hunter fell off of the building it had been climbing down, right behind Erin.

"And more places to get ambushed." Steve blew the smoke from his pistol.

They ran across the street into a comic book store with shattered windows.

"Here kids, eat up, it's all we got till we find a food store."

Glen handed Erin and Steve two pieces of beef jerky each.

"Ugh, I hope the next store has something better then jerky." Erin said, eating her jerky grudgingly.

They finished their jerky and headed back into the streets. They had to walk for an hour until they found a Superstore.

The stocked up on supplies in grocery carts. They stocked up on beans, sausages, more jerky, frozen turkey and more.

"Wow it's amazing that the fridge here is still working, usually there's no power anywhere."

"Yeah…"Glen nodded. "A little too amazing if you ask me."

Glen opened up the back of the fridge.

"Hey guys! Have a look at this!"

Erin and Steve walked over to Glen to see what he was yelling about.

"Look't this! These gears here have been recently oiled, and this motor looks brand new!"

"Wait, does that mean there are other people here?"

"Maybe…"

They finished packing supplies and started heading for their jeep. They walked through the streets with their carts, eyeing every window, after their past experiences, they knew that the carts squeaks could attract unwanted attention.

" Steve! Stop playing with that cart!"

'C'mon, Mister Glen! I'm 13! I know how to use a cart! I used to always get to push it around!"

Steve didn't watch where he was going and hit some garbage cans, making them clatter to the ground.

"Steve!" Glen Put his face in his hand and brought out his shotgun with his other hand.

"S-sorry, m-maybe they didn't hear it?"

*SCREEEECH!*

"O-oh"

"Here take it." Glen handed a pistol to Steve.

*Smash!*

A zombie broke through the front window of the store and ran straight for Glen and Steve.

"DAMN! Where's Erin?"

Just then a stack of cans fell to the ground in front of the running zombie, making it slip and smash it's head onto the floor.

"…oops"

Erin walked to Glen from where the cans used to be.

"Ok, now, Erin you take a pistol too. This is gonna get ugly."

Another zombie broke through a window, followed by another and another, until the store was swarmed.

"This is weird…" Steve scratched his head. "Usually the slightest sound makes them swarm like moths to a flame. But there are none in sight."

"Yeah. Glen have any idea of what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Unless another team of people came here and wiped out the zombies, then I don't know."

They continued heading for the jeep. In a matter of minutes the were at the side of a building with a garage door on it. Glen pulled it up to reveal the jeep.

They pushed the carts into the garage and Glen closed it behind them.

"Uh. Glen? Erin? I think you should see this."

Glen and Erin went over to Steve. He was pointing at the side of the jeep.

On the passenger door, there was a giant "Z" carved into it.


	3. Noted

"Who the hell do you think did this??"

"I don't know. But I think that whoever did, isn't friendly."

Steve slide his finger across the "z"

"It's a clean cut. So whoever did this, had something really sharp."

Erin cocked her gun. "In other words, they're dangerous."

Glen nodded. "We'll have to keep watch tonight. I'll go first, Steve, your next then we'll end with Erin. We'll do 3 hour shifts, got it?"

"Got it." "Got it."

They had their supper then got ready for their shifts.

The night past by and Glen passed his shift onto Steve.

"Damn zombies, how'd they know where our jeep was?" He whispered to himself. "They didn't even do any real damage; they just left this damn mark."

He shook his head and laid back in the jeep's front seat.

*_hush little baby, don't say a word,….Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird.*_

"What the hell…?" He yawned.

_*If that mocking bird don't sing, momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring*_

Steve's eyes drooped, he began to feel drowsy. The last thing he saw before falling asleep was a blur of movement, and then nothing.

***(srry for other chaps, where it randomly goes from story to the past, its cause the thing I used to indicate the switch didn't appear)

"Mom, why does everyone look so scared?"

"It's nothing Steve, now hurry. We want to get to the boat by lunch."

Steve's mom grabbed his hand and walked with him behind his dad.

Steve's mom was looking pale. His dad was stone faced, but his eyes darted around.

They turned onto a street to the docks where a crowd of people were making their way to the boats.

*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*

Everyone looked back, a woman ran onto the street, from an alley, about 20 meters behind the crowd.

"HELP ME!!!"

Just then a dark shape shot from the alley and tackled the woman down.

Steve's dad put his hand over Steve's eyes and picked him up.

"RUN!"

The entire crowd bolted for the docks.

"Dad! I wanna see what's happening!"

"Not yet Steve, just wait until we're safe."

Steve started struggling to get free.

"I'm not a baby dad! Put me down!"

"Almost there!"

Steve finally managed to wriggle himself out of his dads grasp. He fell to the ground.

"Jeez dad! I want to see what's…."

He was cut off from a guy who pushed Steve out of the way to get to the boat. Steve lost his balance and fell from the docks and landed in the mud on the shoreline.

"Steve!" His mom cried before being swept away by the crowd.

Steve tried to get up, but he was stuck in the mud, he could only move his arms around.

The crowd managed to make it onto the boat. But as the boat departed, a dark shape sprang from the docks and landed on the boat.

Steve heard the screams, he tried to get up and run, but he was stuck tight.

*_crrrrrrk_*

He looked up. A plank of wood from the docks was loose, started cracking. Steve struggled as much as he could but to no avail.

*_Crack!_*

The board fell off and headed straight for Steve.

***

*SMACK*

"AUGH!!!"

Steve opened his eyes. A very angry looking Glen and Erin were standing beside him.

"What the hell was that for?"

Erin put her Ak-47(what she used to his Steve) back in it's sling.

"You fell asleep on guard duty!"

Steve looked around; he was in the jeeps front seat. But something had changed. A note was tacked to the passenger chair.

He picked it up and read it.

'Dear hunters of my kind,

We have been watching you, walking through our streets, killing our kind. I hope you heed this warning, if you do not leave within the next day, you shall be hunted as we have been. Of course you think you can beat us with your guns, but that is not the case. So I suggest you leave as soon as possible, and never return.

-Z'


	4. Foolhardy rescue

Glen grabbed the note from Steve and read it.

"What the hell is this!?!" He yelled. "How could a f*cking zombie write this?!"

He turned to Steve. "Is this some damn joke?"

"WHAT!?!?!? Why would I write a note telling us to stop hunting zombies and leave?!"

"How should I know? Maybe your beginning to side with them!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

Steve and Glen stared at Erin in surprise.

"None of us wrote that note! For some reason or other, the zombies are getting smarter… So stop fighting! When we fight, we're weaker! So just knock it off!"

Erin clenched her fist and bowed her head. A tear rolled down her cheek on her last sentence. Glen and Steve looked at each other and also bowed their heads.

"Look, I'm sorry for falling asleep while I was on watch…"

"I didn't mean to accuse ya kid… the situation is jus getting too stressful."

Steve gave a smile. "Heh, probably not worse then anything else we've encountered!"

Everyone gave a slight laugh.

Steve brought up his gun. "So, wanna go find some targets?"

Glen shook his head and lowered Steve's Rifle. "We should heed this warning. We don't know what we're up against, so it's best if we leave for no…"

*SCREEEEECH!* "HEEEEELP!"

Everyone looked up from the high pitch scream.

Glen cocked his shotgun. "Looks like you're getting' that target practice after all."

***

Erin poked her head out of the alleyway. In an intersection, there was a group of four people. Two men, a woman and a young boy. The woman was covering her head as the men and boy shot a surrounding crowd of zombies.

"We got four survivors, one on the ground, three shooting."

"Do they know how to handle their guns?" Steve asked

Erin looked around the corner again.

"Not by the look of it."

Glen raised his shotgun. "Then let's KICK SOME ASS!"

The three charged out of the alley taking out the back row of zombies. The hoard turned their heads from the cowering group, towards three interfering humans.

"BRING IT!" Steve cried as he blew the heads off several zombies. Erin stayed in behind Steve and Glen taking out a few hunters that tried to attack from the rooftops with her sniper.

A zombie ran at Steve, but right before Steve shot, the zombie ducked down avoiding the bullet. Then came up punching Steve in the jaw. "FUCK!" A couple zombies towered over him as he lay on the ground.

Suddenly a couple shots rang out and the zombies collapsed. Steve looked behind him to see Erin with her AK-47, she winked at him.

Glen ran through the crowd, blowing the zombies in to pieces, arms, legs, heads and brains flew everywhere. He broke through to the back of the hoard and went over to the survivors.

"You guys ok?"

"Yes." Replied the older man. "But you're not!"

The man ripped off a mask to show a grossly zombified face. His tongue shot out and wrapped around Glen.

"What!?!?"

The other man hit him over the head with his pistol.

Glen fell to the ground, unconscious.

"AAAHHH!"

Erin fell to the ground, a hunter over top of her. It swung a club at her head.

"ERIN!" Steve shot the hunter's head clean off.

Something wrapped around Steve's waist, and dragged him to the ground.

Steve got dragged until he was lying beside Glen.

The woman who was crouched over, stood up.

"Y-you're a witch?"

"And you're cute" She said with a smile, right before hitting him over the head with his own gun.


End file.
